


Dude...

by AvaKelly



Series: Bits and Pieces [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, industry man tony, professor bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaKelly/pseuds/AvaKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i was about to punch you in the face but you caught my fist in your hand and just held it and i was so impressed all i could do was whisper bro and now we’re dating AU" [<a href="http://lokis-lapdog.tumblr.com/post/127649181052/actualaphengland-i-was-about-to-punch-you-in">source</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude...

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I messed up the bro/dude thing. Oh well, Tony does what Tony wants, even when he's just a character in my head. *fistbumps Tony*

Bucky grits his teeth. He can't fucking believe this guy. Who is he strolling around like a little piece of smugness taking his parking spot with his big ass fancy car. A red car, by the way, too expensive for the uni parking lot, which meant the guy probably was compensating. And probably here to squeeze some favor out of the dean. How the hell was he even allowed in the faculty lot.

"It's my spot," Bucky growls. They've been at this for five minutes already.

The guy, with his fucking goatee and his filthily expensive suit, raises his eyebrows and his arms, twisting around.

"I don't see your name on it."

Motherf--

Bucky resists shouting at the sky. He's going to be late at the meeting he has with the dean in less than ten minutes if the asshole doesn't move his car already. He eyes the robotic prototype in his passenger seat. He needs to replace one of motors before the meet, his budget for the entire semester depending on this.

"If you don't park elsewhere, I'm gonna shove my screwdriver so far up your ass, you're gonna taste it!" Bucky says, almost yells, but he manages to contain some of the volume. No need to attract unwanted attention.

"Why don't you just park elsewhere," the guy snorts, crossing his arms.

Oh, for crying out loud.

"Everyone has assigned places," Bucky grits, "it's rude to take someone else's. Or did daddy never teach you that, just offered everything on a platter?"

It's mostly reflex, but Bucky sees the incoming fist, so he catches it in his hand, holds it there while the guy glares.

Whoa, talk about a sore spot.

But then all the fight runs out of the man, his shoulders slumping, and he stares wide eyed at Bucky.

"Dude..." he breathes, entirely impressed.

There's a sort of smugness taking over Bucky, in spite of his earlier irritation.

"Ah, gentlemen," comes from the side, and they both turn to see the dean there, watching them in that military pose that creeps everyone out, "I see you've already met each other."

"Dean Hill, good morning," Bucky says, and gets a nod in return.

"Prof. Barnes, Mr. Stark, I'm sure we'll have a fruitful collaboration this semester."

Bucky frowns. What the hell.

"Well, I see no point in having that meeting after all," she turns to Bucky. "You'll be getting your funds from Stark Industries, they were impressed with the designs. Mr. Stark," she swivels, "be nice to my employees. Carry on."

They both mumble 'yes ma'am' and 'of course' before turning to blink at each other. That's when Bucky realizes he's still been holding onto Stark's fist, and he lets go quickly.

"So you're Barnes, huh?" Stark raises an eyebrow as he shoves his hands in the pockets of his pants, studying Bucky from head to the tips of his sneakers.

"Yeah?" Bucky replies, wariness seeping into his bones.

"Big fan," comes back with a smirk. "Tony Stark, at your service."

"Bucky Barnes," he returns.

Silence follows, as Tony looks around the parking lot, pursing his lips as if searching for something to say. Boy, this is going to get really awkward really fast.

"So," Tony finally says, looking straight at Bucky, "wanna go grab some coffee and then see what else you can shove up my ass?"

Bucky chokes. He honest to mechatronics chokes on his own spit, but he saves himself from the impending coughing fit. "You got room beside that stick in there?" he manages, congratulating himself for keeping a straight face.

Tony laughs, hand over his heart. "I'm wounded. But for you, I could compromise and take it out," he winks.

His smile, his asshole smile shouldn't look that warm, and Bucky raises an eyebrow.

"Coffee's on you," he says.

The smile reaches Tony's eyes, spreading a sort of softness over his face. He's still standing there like he owns the entire campus, but there's a layer of something underneath and Bucky wants to dig it out.

"When?" Tony asks.

"Well," Bucky mentally runs through his schedule, "I have a break at three. Or tomorrow," he shrugs.

"Three's good," Tony says.

There's a bit of shuffling around as Tony finally removes his car, parks it two rows over in Romanov's spot, and boy he's lucky Romanov's out of the country this week, while Bucky finally reclaims his piece of parking lot concrete.

He waves a good bye to Tony, and heads toward the building hosting his lab. He's near the entrance when he hears footsteps behind him, the sound making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He turns slowly to be met with the sight of Tony Stark looking at him, eyebrows raised.

"You're gonna follow me around until three, aren't you?" he sighs.

"Nothing better to do," Tony grins.

Bucky regrets his life choices.

Kinda.

~End~


End file.
